


Marked

by buzzbuzz34



Series: Sasha Week 2021 [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Autopsy, F/F, Scars, sasha week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Sasha hates the patch of bleached hair the monster in Rome gave her.  But with a reminder from Azu that she loves Sasha, scars and all, it's easier for her to handle her reflection.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Sasha Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112555
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sasha Week 2021





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of @sashaweek! Today's prompt was Scars.
> 
> And a big thank you for everyone who put together this event and to everyone who participated! It was a lot of fun!! <3

Sasha glowered at her reflection. No matter which way she rearranged her hair, that bright white spot was particularly evident, and she hated it. Not that she cared much for her other scars, particularly the one on her back from Bertie, but this one annoyed her the most.

Sure, she could grow her hair out and hope to hide that one patch, but long hair was impractical, and the bleached area would probably grow longer and more unsightly too.

“Knock knock,” Azu called as she gently rapped her knuckles against the door. “Everything alright? You’ve been in here a while.”

Sasha tried once more to cover the white hair with her dark locks, to no avail.

“I hate this hair,” she groaned. “This white spot, it just…”

“Why don’t you like it?”

“Look at it! It looks so wrong. Like, I know that the _thing_ that gave it to me was wrong too, but I wish I didn’t have a reminder of it every time I see my reflection.”

“May I?” Azu asked, holding open her arms. She respected Sasha’s boundaries, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t always ready to offer a hug, particularly when her beloved was having a hard time.

Sasha leaned sideways into the embrace. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It can’t be easy to remember what happened. But, for what it’s worth, and it is in no way meant to say your feelings aren’t legitimate: I really like it.”

“You do?”

Azu giggled. “I do. I think it’s cute.”

With a mock scowl, Sasha looked up at Azu from where she still rested in her arms. “I’m not cute.”

Azu laughed, and Sasha smiled at the sound. She wasn’t thrilled about being considered cute, but for Azu, she didn’t mind so much. 

“We can always try dying it again, if you’d like,” Azu suggested.

“Nah, it didn’t work last time. I’ll just have to get used to it. Which I think will be easier since I know you like it.”

“I don’t want you to try and accept it for my sake. I… Sasha, I love all of your scars, because they mean that you’re _here_. You have survived so many unthinkable things, and yet you are here, alive, in my arms. Scars or no scars, I love you the same, and I am grateful that none of those injuries took you away.”

Sasha looked away from where Azu still held her and scanned her appearance in the mirror. The white hair, the burns on her neck, and the blue scars on her hand were bright and vibrant reminders of the things she’d been through. It was easier to avoid examining the autopsy scars or the imprint of Bertie’s falcon armor; she just wore clothes that kept them hidden at all times. 

But she also remembered how Azu delicately traced the lines of each scar with her fingertips and kissed them. How, when Sasha’s hand burned cold with the memory of the ice dagger exploding, Azu held it tight until it warmed up. How Azu never shied away from the marred parts of Sasha, and loved her all the same.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be totally okay with them,” Sasha admitted. “But if _you_ don’t think they’re ugly or gross or bad, then, maybe it’ll be easier for me to try and get used to them.”

“If you want me to or need me to, I will remind you every day that your scars do not define you. None of them do. Not the ones on the outside or on the inside.” Azu pressed a slow kiss to Sasha’s temple, right on top of the white patch of hair. “And I will be there to help comfort them when they start to ache.”

“I know you will.” Sasha turned toward Azu now and hugged her back. “I think that with you here and with things finally quieting down a bit, I can finally start to heal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Check out @sashaweek on tumblr for more good Sasha content!
> 
> Alternate Title: Checking the Wiki to Remember Just how Many Scars Sasha has because HOO BOY
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com


End file.
